Tak
Tak was the main protagonist of the Tak and the Power of Juju franchise and a starring character in both Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) and Globs of Doom (2008) in the Nicktoons Unite Series. In his home of the Pupununu Village, Tak lived life as a young shaman under the teachings and assistance of Jaboba, and would in his debut save the day when he defeated the evil shaman Tlaloc. He would then go on multiple other adventures both against Tlaloc again and other opposing tribes in both the games and cartoon series, eventually leading into Attack of the Toybots where he was one of the few who were captured during the initial Toyco release led by Professor Calamitous. He escaped and found Spongebob Squarepants and his best friend Patrick Star in the Bikini Bottom Toyco Facility, teaming up with them to find other Nicktoons to shut down the main factory. Tak would later return in Globs of Doom teaming up with Tlaloc and other villains along with Danny, Jimmy, Zim and Dib, and Spongebob to stop the Morphoid threat that was invading each of their worlds. This led to them discovering their leader, Globulous Maximus, who was upset at his existence of being a space booger only for Spongebob along with Tak and the others to comfort him and tell him to embrace who he is, allowing him to see the good in himself and set out to happily right the wrongs of his past. It would be 10 years later into the first saga of Toon Wars that Tak would return once again when the universe was put at war when the Syndicate somehow managed to turn a majority of the worlds in the universe against one another while they start the foundations of their ultimate plan that would be unveiled overtime. Jimmy invited Tak over to help defend his lab against incoming Toybots and Morphoids. And when Timmy Turner came back with a heavily injured Wanda, Tak brought her back to health using his potions he borrowed from Pupupnunu. Later on when the battle for Retroville began to escalate, Tak thought it would be a smart idea to use all his power to detonate the entirety of the area, also killing his friends in the process. But luckily, Danny Phantom and his team arrived to finish the fight and Tak jokingly states that he figured doing something like what he attempted to do would somehow bring them over at the last minute. Unfortunately, in the battle against King Goobot V and his forces atop the incoming Disasteroid, Tak sacrificed his life to save everyone when the capitol cruiser fired down on the surface and used up all his power to shield everyone. Following his death, Tak was buried next to his home in Pupununu marking him as the first major casualty in the Toon Wars next to all of Fairy World and Cosmo. Trivia * The design and style of Tak in the only concept art of him by Frozarburst was originally made for a different fanfiction by another creator named Ghostdog. But it was unused and instead repurposed for Toon Wars. Category:Characters Category:Toon Wars Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Saga